A gas turbine engine typically has at least a high pressure turbine stage and a low pressure turbine stage, and the gas path between the two is often referred to as an interturbine duct (ITD). The function of the ITD is to deliver combustion gases from the high to low turbine stage. Along the way, there is usually a stage of stationary airfoil vanes. In larger engines, ITDs are often incorporated into a frame configuration, such as a mid turbine frame (MTF), which transfers bearing loads from a main shaft supported by the frame to the engine outer case. Conventional ITDs are cast with structural vanes which guide combustion gases therethrough and transfer structural loads. It is a challenge in design to meet both aero and structural requirements, yet all the while providing a low cost, low weight design, to name but a few concerns, especially in aero applications. Accordingly, there is a need for improvement.